


Behind Closed Doors

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy had noticed a distinct difference between Giles behaviour in public and the way he was in private.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, my lovelies! 💖 
> 
> Rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated. 😂 In all seriousness, I do apologise for the lack of posts lately, it's been absolutely manic at work and I've barely had five minutes to cobble together a story for weeks, so I thought this weekend, I'd try and get back on it. Thank you all for your love, support and kindness and I hope that you enjoy the fic. It's good to be home. 💖🌈🎉

Buffy had noticed a distinct difference between Giles behaviour in public and the way he was in private. 

When the others were around, he would keep displays of affection to a minimum, a friendly nod, a shy smile and if he did touch her, it would be chaste and fleeting. He would never dream of kissing her in front of the others. 

But when they were alone, it was as if a fire had been stoked inside him, and all of the passion he held inside burned bright in his embrace, in his kiss. 

Behind closed doors, he was hers entirely.


End file.
